No Worries, I Got Your Back
by newportbabe44
Summary: Summer goes to Portland to visit Seth and gets more than she bargained for. [one-shot] PG-13 just in case I guess.


**No Worries, I Got Your Back**

**Disclaimer- Uh, no. I was intrigued when a site opened up about this couple so I had to write this one little shot. Pssh, like I could ever leave you my precious Ryan/Marissa fans. I'll be back. **

_She put on her dark purple blouse, looking for her jean skirt. This did not go as she had planned. Not one little bit. "Don't let him find out. Please?" She begged. "Yeah, no worries, I won't," he replied nonchalant, putting a button on that was discarded on the wooden chair. "Please?" she continued, to the point of tears. He went over to the raven haired beauty, taking her into his comforting arms as she continued to sob. "I love him so much." Her voice was hoarse as she continued to cry and whisper out gibberish words. "Hey, hey, look at me," he ordered softly, lifting her chin up. "I'm so sorry," she mouthed, tears going down her face and spilling on her blouse. "It's--"_

_"I'm sorry too," a voice sounded behind them. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and a disappointed frown on. "Se--!" _

_"Real sorry," he repeated, picking up the jean skirt which lay at his feet. He rolled his eyes and threw the skirt at her._

_XxXxXxX_

"Cohen?" she whispered as the door opened and she finally looked up. She saw Luke, standing there, bending his elbow and leaning against the wooden door. "Hey Luke," she greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Hey Sum. Here for Cohen?"

"What makes you think that?" she snapped as he put his fingertips on her waist and ushered her inside. "Um? Because you traveled here all the way from Cali? And as much as I'd like to think it's for me, I really doubt that." Summer laughed. "Maybe I did come here to see you?" she said with a dimpled smile. Luke eyed her and broke out into a smile. "Well, me is all you'd be getting anyways, Cohen's at work." "Oh," she said sadly. Why aren't you there?"

Luke blushed and looked down at the dark wood paneling. "Needed a day off," he finally looked up, making eye contact with Summer. Summer smiled slightly and swayed with her dark green clutch from side to side. "So um...is he here?" Luke sighed and looked uncomfortably around the house, his eyes resting on a picture on a recent picture of him and Lauren. "No, he's at work, like he's supposed to be," Luke said with a cheeky smile, walking a little closer to Summer. "But maybe it's not the best thing since you're here...I mean--"

"Shut up Luke, you don't know what happened." Summer put a hand up in front of his face. Luke took the hand out of his face. "I do know Sum," he whispered, threading his fingers through hers, "He talks about you everday, _everyday_." "Yeah?" Summer challenged, going over to the couch, taking his hand in hers as their knees brushed up against each other. "Yeah," Luke repeated, "everyday." Summer threw her green clutch over to the coffee table and stared dully at Luke.

"Everyday?" she asked, still not processing the words in her brain. "Everyday," Luke confirmed. "I know all about Tahiti and the 4th of July and the phone calls as well as..."

"Luke!" she stopped him again, pressing her manicured fingers against his wet lips. "Thanks, but I know, I was kinda there," she swung her shoulders from side to side jokingly. "I know Sum, he's like that sometimes."

Summer scoffed. "Sometmes? Try like all the time!" Luke gave her a wry smile. "So you just wanna wait here than?" Summer nodded. "If that's all right with you." Luke nodded and gave her a hug. "He'll be back soon," he whispered in her hair. Summer nodded once again. "kay, thanks," she let out helplessly. "But um, I"ll be right back, I was working on something on the computer and I gotta go shut it down."

Summer nodded for the third time in a row and watched Luke get up and untagle his fingers from hers. She got up and pulled on his shirt, slowing him down so she was at pace with him. "I don't wanna be alone," she countered as Luke looked at her strangely.

_XxXxXxX_

"Hmm? Are you done yet? she asked hurriedly, looking around Luke's room which was plastered in pictures. "Yeah, hang on," he put up a finger, his back still turned to her. She stood up and went up behind him up. "What the hell is taking so long?" she mumbled, looking over his shoulder. "The computer is so damn slow," he whined, patting the wooden desk. The screen finally turned black and a sigh of relief let out of Luke. He started to get up from the rolling chair when Summer stumbled back.

He caught her just in the nick of time.

"Oh thank god," she whispered, grabbing on to his shoulders for support. "You ok?" he smirked. "Now I am," she smiled, "knowing I won't die." Luke laughed. "Don't worry, I got your back."

Summer smiled and leaned up on her platform flip flops to give his cheek a quick kiss. Luke, not expecting the gesture, leaned his head and was met by Summer' lips. "Oh god," he whispered, not pulling back. "Oh god," Summer repeated. "Um..." she pulled back to inspect him, standing flat on her platforms. "I--"

"Sorry, I didn't--" he started apologizing. He was cut short by her lips again, put against his a little harder. "Summ--" he pushed her off. "What?" she asked, as if nothing wrong was happening. He stared at her for a few minutes, taking in her beauty and everything else she had to offer.

He had wanted this girl _so_ bad. Way before Marsisa even existed. And here he was kissing her. When she had a boyfriend. And her boyfriend had become one of his best friends over the summer.

One chance, one chance. All or nothing.

It was going to be all.

He took her in his arms and kissed her again. "Nothing," he whispered.

"Promise Cohen will never find out?" she mumbled as Luke's smooth finger ran across her stomach. "Yeah, I got your back," he whispered, nudging one of her perky breasts with his nose. She whimpered from delight as he toyed with her, rubbing his light scruff against her leg. "Good," she gasped.

_XxXxXxX_

_"If anyone comes here--Anybody--and they wanna talk to me? You--" Seth interjected, clasping Luke's shoulder. _

_"Yeah, Cohen, don't worry, I got your back, a'ight?" Luke cut in, returning Seth's action, gripping his shoulder as well, grinning brightly at him._

_XxXxXxX_

"Never should've done it!" Luke mumbled under his breath, releasing the elastic of his boxers as he slipped them on. "I'm sorry," Summer whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears. "Hey, it's all right, it's both our faults, I'm taking repsonsibility too. Takes two to do what we did." He said with a small laugh. She gave him a wry smile and ran her fingers over her side, looking for her clothes.

She put on her dark purple blouse, looking for her jean skirt. This did not go as she had planned. Not one little bit. "Don't let him find out. Please?" She begged. "Yeah, no worries, I won't," he replied nonchalant, putting a button on that was discarded on the wooden chair. "Please?" she continued, to the point of tears. He went over to the raven haired beauty, taking her into his comforting arms as she continued to sob. "I love him so much." Her voice was hoarse as she continued to cry and whisper out gibberish words. "Hey, hey, look at me," he ordered softly, lifting her chin up. "I'm so sorry," she mouthed, tears going down her face and spilling on her blouse. "It's--"

"I'm sorry too," a voice sounded behind them. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and a disappointed frown on. "Se--!"

"Real sorry," he repeated, picking up the jean skirt which lay at his feet. He rolled his eyes and threw the skirt at her.

"I can't believe you two," Seth spat out. "Seth!" Summer exclaimed, nudging the skirt up her thighs. "Looks like the strike didn't last all summer, _Summer,_" he sniggered. Luke continued to watch him motionless in the doorway. "Seth, I love you!" Summer cried, sprinting the short distance and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Seth didn't move, just continued to be still as Summer's hands melted off of him.

Summer made a mess of herself on the floor as she begged at his feet.

Neither boy looked at her.

Seth glared at Luke as Luke seemed to scared to do anything but avoid him. "I thought you had my back man." His voice cracked a little and his eyes became watery.

Who's back did Luke have now?

_END_

I'm sure you all get it, yes? Somethings moved too fast maybe...?


End file.
